


It All Starts With A Kiss [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Love get-together fic. It all starts with Gabriel's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Starts With A Kiss [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It All Starts With A Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534175) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:**   It All Started With a Kiss  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gabriel / Sam, Castiel / Dean, Gabriel/Sam/Castiel/Dean  
**Rating:** teen  
**Length:**   14:00  
**Summary:**  
Team Free Love get-together fic. It all starts with Gabriel's kisses.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1534175)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/It%20all%20Starts%20with%20a%20Kiss.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZVjVoLXNDM1lGU1E/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
